


we come alive in the evening

by harrington_ofhawkins



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Smut, Spanking, Switch!Steve, flayed!Steve, switch!Reader, the dirtiest thing I've written so far!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrington_ofhawkins/pseuds/harrington_ofhawkins
Summary: Steve's been flayed, and the only one who can bring back the real Steve is you.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	we come alive in the evening

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that's been in the works for a good while now, enjoy!

_“Nothing can get through to him.”_

_“There’s no stopping the Flayed anymore.”_

_“We’ve tried everything, he still won’t see the light.”_

Everyone's words of doubt rang through your head over and over again as you marched toward the barren storage room, pushing down your feelings for a moment. You couldn’t lie, it had officially been one of the worst days of your life, considering you’d knocked your boyfriend out cold with a dose of tranquilizer to the neck only thirty minutes before. The day could go one of two ways, and you were hoping that it’d get better. But you knew that for it to get better, it had to get worse.

You took a deep breath when unlocking and opening the door, clutching a baseball bat— _one not ridden with nails_ —in your free hand. The sight of Steve slumped over, bounded to an office chair in his Scoops Ahoy! uniform is almost enough to bring you to tears, but you blink them away. As sad as the situation may seem, you couldn’t let your feelings get in the way. You were the only hope to get through to him at this point, the only hope for bringing him back to Earth before everything turns to hell. 

The sound of the heavy door slamming shut makes him stir in his seat, eyes fluttering open slowly as his chin rises from where it was against his chest. Fear flickers in his gaze for a moment, but is quickly replaced with rage. His eyes don’t trail over to you, so he skips over you entirely for a moment. He shakes in the seat, but the ropes around his arms, chest and legs don't budge. A low groan escapes his lips and you can’t help but flinch as the chair threatens to spill over. Steve realizes he’s not alone once his eyes fix on your blue converse— _the ones he’d bought for your birthday three weeks back_ —and his shaking stops. 

His eyes meet yours, but it’s like he’s looking right through you. The look in his eyes is sharp enough to pierce you in the heart, honestly. He’s never looked so intimidating, but this isn’t him—this is the Mind Flayer on full defense mode. You clutch the bat tightly, wringing your hands around it nervously as you try to act like you can stand your ground. 

“What the _hell_ is going on?” he growls, eyes locked with yours as he shakes in the seat some more.

“Steve—Steve, calm down. I just wanna talk.” you say cautiously, raising the bat slightly so he can see it. “I’m here to help you, I wanna get you free.”

“Then—Then let me out of this damn chair!” he yells, anger flaring in him much more quickly than you’d expected it to. 

“I can’t let you out, especially when you’re acting like _that_.” you say, tossing the bat to your other hand. “I have the upper hand right now, please just—let’s just not make this any harder than it needs to be. I don’t want to hurt you if I don’t have to.”

Your own words sting your heart, just the thought of using the bat to defend yourself against Steve is enough to make you want to cry. You finally lock eyes with him in the silence and it’s like you’re looking at a completely different person. Not Steve Harrington, the boy you fell in love with, the boy who’s so infatuated with you that he has to tell you at least five times a day. It’s someone— _something_ —else looking back at you. It’s evil, malicious, demented and it’s hard for you to even look at him for more than a few seconds. You know it’s gonna be a hard fight, trying to win your boyfriend back from the enslavement of the Mind Flayer, but it’ll be worth it in the end. 

“I’m not fucking talking about anything until I get out of this chair!” he exclaims again, shaking the chair as his voice is a booming echo through the nearly empty room. 

“Do—Do you remember.” you start loudly, wringing your hands around the neck of the bat as you block out the noise of the chair moving. “When we first met? You were a fumbling mess, you couldn’t wipe that stupid smile off your face and you were blushing so hard while you scooped my ice cream.”

The chair rocking slows down as you speak, but you know better than to stop there. You know not to trust him yet, the Mind Flayer wouldn’t let go that easily.

“You asked me on a date that day. I almost—almost said no just because I was so intimidated by you asking me out in the middle of the store.” you chuckle bitterly, looking at the boy in front of you as he stares back at you with sad, doe-eyes, his chair finally stilling beneath him as his anger settles. “But I knew—I _just knew_ that you were something special, that you were so sweet and—“

You can’t even bring yourself to finish the sentence, blinking back tears as you look up at the boy who’s finally starting to seem like the one you fell in love with.. You can’t tell if you’ve truly broken through to him or if it’s fake. He looks sad, broken, terrified even. It almost breaks you to see him like this, but you know better than to show your fear on the surface. It’ll only fuel the Mind Flayer to get more sick pleasure from the situation.

“Please. I’m sorry.” Steve says abruptly, making you snap your gaze back to him finally.

“Please _what_ , Steve?” you question hesitantly, blinking back tears as you watch him.

“If you just—just untie me. I’ll explain everything, please baby.” Steve begs, his pleading eyes filled with tears that won’t spill over. “ _I love you_ , please."

It was hard to tell who's talking in the moment, Steve or the Mind Flayer posing as Steve. You could only look deep into his eyes, digging into him to understand if he was being truthful or not. You know the Mind Flayer is tricky, but you also know Steve is emotional and could break down steel walls with his love for you. You want nothing more than to believe that it’s really him begging for you to let him go, you want so badly to believe it, so you do. The fear swimming in his eyes convinces you to trust him, so you reach down to untie his legs first. 

Within seconds of you untying him, Steve grabs you by the waist and faces you toward the wall, hand on the back of your neck to pin you in place. His free hand pulls the rope from the ground, wrapping it around your wrists quickly. He’s quiet as he does, his shaky breath against your ear sending shivers down your spine. At this point, you’re convinced that he’s either going to turn you into the next flayed person in town, or something worse. A struggled whine escapes your lips as he tilts your chin so your cheek is pressed flush against the wall, eyes squeezed shut.

Before he does anything too drastic, Steve’s breath hitches in his throat. Your eyes open and you actually see the real Steve come through for the first time all day. It’s only for a moment, but you notice him admiring you with a look of love and desire on his face. There’s fear mixed in the gaze too, like he’s afraid that he might not be able to fight for long enough. The Mind Flayer takes over almost immediately, but you’re stuck with an idea. It’s _dangerous_ , but it just might work. 

When his body presses against yours, you realize that he’s already one step ahead of you. He’s halfway hard already and the feeling of his front flush against your backside makes him sigh out in pleasure. You look back at him, raising your hips to his, grinding against him to possibly bring the real Steve to the surface.

“Stevie.” you say, eyes fluttering up to meet his again. 

“What?” he says forcefully, voice strained as he tries to fight the Mind Flayer taking over.

“Y’know. You don’t have to do this. You—We can work something out. We really can.” you explain as he presses against you even closer.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he says with a furrowed brow, both sides of him confused in the moment.

“I—I don’t know. We can work _something_ out.” you suggest, heavily implying your intentions by grinding against him again.

There’s only a split second of silence between you before he realizes what you mean, then he lets out a heavy breath behind you. You can feel his dick growing hard against your back as he groans against your neck. You’re not sure if you should be scared or turned on, but you’re definitely a mix of both.

“Oh, I get it. You want me to touch you, huh?” he questions with his hand squeezing the back your neck, his voice is aggressive but you know Steve is in there—asking if it’s okay.

“Stevie—Steve, yes, please.” you plead, the neediness in your voice is enough to keep him going.

“I don’t think you deserve it.” he teases, his fingers running along your side slowly.

“P—Please, Steve. I want you to touch me.” you moan, feeling his hand snake around your waist. 

“I know, I know you do, you’re such a needy little slut. I want you to show me how much you want me.” he says, freeing one of your hands from the binds while he presses himself against your backside again. “Touch yourself for me."

“I—I, Steve, please just touch me, I need you—“ you beg, but are cut off by his grip tightening on your throat.

The groan that falls from his lips is enough to turn you on even more, so you oblige. Your hand falls to the waistband of your shorts, hastily moving it to your core. You sigh softly in relief as the pad of your finger circles your clit slowly, hips bucking slightly so your ass presses against his hard-on again. The whole situation is overwhelming but also so hot, you want nothing more than for Steve to take you now. 

“Fuck, good girl.” he moans, suckling at your neck and nipping at your ear. “Bet you wish that was me, touchin’ you like that, don’t you?” 

“Yes—Yes, Steve. I want you to touch me.” you whine, rubbing more feverishly at the thought.

Steve growls as you grind against his front, your desperation driving him wild. He grabs for your elbow and tugs your hand from your underwear, making you whine at the loss of contact. After he’s tied your hands behind your back with the rope once again, he hooks his thumbs underneath the waistband of your pants. He rips the button of your shorts open and unzips the zipper, pushing you around roughly as he jerks your shorts off your hips finally.

Your cheek is still pressed against the wall and Steve has a full view of you in front of him, your ass on full display for him now that he’s hastily tugged your shorts down to pool at your ankles. It’s a sight that brings Steve to the surface once again, his hard-on at full attention now. His hand that was previously around your neck slides down your chest and to your backside, his fingers splayed against your ass as he squeezes it. 

You’re still as you hear him shift behind you, moving to get on his knees facing you. A yelp of surprise escapes your mouth as his hand collides with one cheek harshly, you’re sure it’ll leave a mark later. He does it again and again, palming himself through his shorts as he watches you closely. 

You peer over your shoulder as he tugs your underwear down slightly, peppering sloppy kisses along your thighs and ass. His lips move dangerously close to your core, but he pulls away before he touches it. You groan in frustration and, without hesitation, Steve’s teeth collide with your ass cheek. He’s biting down hard enough to leave a heavy bruise but not enough to draw blood. It sends you into a spiral of pleasure as his teeth dig into your skin, one of his hands snaking between your legs to massage your clit through the thin fabric of your panties. 

“F—Fuck.” you stammer, in a euphoric haze as you feel the pad of his index finger swirling against you gently. 

“I’m gonna need you to be patient. You’re not getting anything if you keep whining like that.” he says, arm wrapped around your waist as your shaky legs threaten to give out. 

“Please, Steve. I’ll—I’ll be quiet.” you beg, still craning your neck to watch as he nips at the skin of your ass once more. “Just—Please, touch me, baby.”

Steve hums at your request, a devious smirk growing on his lips. You can’t read his eyes or tell what he’s thinking at all in the moment, which terrifies and thrills you a little too much. He stands up from behind you on the floor, turning you around swiftly with one hand to force your back against the concrete wall. 

“You’re such a little slut, aren’t you, baby?” Steve nearly coos, his hand gripping your chin tightly while his other trails down to your core. “You’re so wet for me, sweetheart.”

You can only gasp in response, eyes locked with his as he continues to rub you through your panties. A deep chuckle escapes his lips and he gives you a mocking pat on the cheek, moving his other hand away from your heat. He grips your shoulder to push you onto your knees, bracing himself on the wall with the other hand. 

His eyes are trained on you kneeling in front of him as he tugs his shorts and boxers down, letting his length spring out in front of you. Your eyes are wide with anticipation as you watch him stroke himself in front of your face. His hand from the wall falls to your head, fisting a handful of hair as he taps his tip against your closed lips.

“Open up, be good for me.” he orders and you oblige, opening your mouth to let his cock slide down your throat. “That’s it, good girl. Such a good cock little slut.” 

You groan against his length, sending pleasure throughout Steve’s body. The vibration against his cock spurs him on, so he moves both hands to grip your hair. He thrusts his hips against your face, pushing his length deeper down your throat. 

“Fuck, your pretty little mouth feels so good around my cock.” he groans, pulling your hair so you peer up at him with his length still in your mouth. “Love watching you take my cock like this, like such a good girl. Do you like it when I fuck your pretty little mouth like this?”

You can only nod and whimper in response, and Steve groans in satisfaction. His eyes roll into the back of his head as his hips rut against your face roughly, making you gag against his length. You relax your throat as he continues, peering up at him as he grips the back of your head. It doesn’t last long before he’s pulling his cock from your mouth and tugging you back up onto your feet. 

He pushes you into the chair that he was once sitting in, pushing your underwear to the side as he kneels in front of you. Your inner thighs are glistening as he pulls your hips to the edge of the chair, his middle finger reaching out to press against your clit. You whine pleasurably at the feeling, bucking your hips against his finger. He pushes them down as quickly as they move, a lustful glare on his face as he looks up at you. 

Steve doesn’t say anything to you, but hooks one of your legs over his shoulder as he inches closer to your core. He kisses along your inner thighs for a while, ghosting over your heat with his fingers to drive you wild. An impatient whine slips from your lips as he passes over your clit once again, unable to take the teasing anymore. There’s not much you can do about it, though, since your hands are still preoccupied behind your back with untying the rope he had poorly tied around them. You lose your focus on the rope as he finally licks a stripe up your core, coming to focus on your clit once again.

He sinks two fingers into you easily, tongue swirling against your sensitive, slick skin. Your hips buck against his face and he looks up at you with narrowed eyes, pressing your hips against the seat once more with bruising force. You cry out in pleasure as he sucks on the tender skin of your clit with much more force than before, his fast movements giving you barely any time for reaction. 

“ _F—Fuck_ , I’m gonna—gonna cum.” you whimper, arching your back as you begin to feel the pit of your stomach tightening with each stroke of his fingers.

Steve shakes his head, pulls himself from between your legs abruptly and grabs your hips, flipping you over in the chair. Both of you are so caught up in the moment that you don’t even realize that the rope that once bound your wrists had fallen to the floor, and neither of you seemed to care either. Your knees are on the seat as he tugs your underwear down, a low groan escaping his lips at the sight of your body from behind. You crane your neck as he pulls his own pants down, leaving himself in his boxers with his pants pooled at his ankles.

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” Steve moans, palming his length through the fabric of his boxers with one hand while sliding his fingers between your folds with the other. “All you can think about is my cock right now, isn’t it?”

“Y—Yes, Sir.” you whine, the nickname making him groan loudly. “I want your cock, please. Fuck me, please.” 

You look back at him as you speak, giving him a nod of permission as you see the light peeking through in his eyes. They’re still shrouded in darkness, but there’s some of Steve fighting, pushing, resisting so he can be with you. You’re getting somewhere, and you know you can’t stop now. 

The feeling of Steve’s hand tugging at your hair breaks you from your thoughts. Your neck snaps back as his hands continue to wander, from your slickness up to your ass, finally resting on your hole. His finger runs along it teasingly while he brings his boxers down, rubbing his tip along your core slowly.

“You’d look so pretty all filled up for me, you little slut.” he moans, sliding only the tip of his cock into you for a moment. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? For me to fill up your ass while I fuck you?”

“Yes, yes, please.” you cry out desperately, grinding against his tip for more friction. “Please, Sir. I need you to fill me up.”

His free hand rests on your back to hold you in place while he slides his cock into you easily. You both groan as he bottoms out, but his hand wraps around you and two of his fingers are shoved into your mouth. 

“Get my fingers ready, sweetheart.” he whispers into your ear while thrusting into you, letting your tongue swirl around his fingers while you moan against them. “Good girl, such a good slut.”

He pulls his finger out of your warm mouth after a moment, bringing one of the lubed digits to your tight hole once again. He sinks the finger into your ass, all while continuing his quick thrusts into your wetness. Your mind is clouded with pleasure in the moment and all you can do is moan, almost going slack in his arms as soon as his finger slides into you. 

You try to say something as he begins to thrust his finger and cock into you rapidly, but you’re unable to form any kind of comprehensible sentence in the moment. Steve wants you to cum now, wants you to feel the overwhelming pleasure that he can give you and nobody else can. One of his hands smacks your ass harshly while he rests his chest against your back, reaching around to wrap his hand around your throat. 

His fingers are tight around the sides of your throat and it almost makes you dizzy, the feeling of being so fucked out from Steve edging you nearly driving you to the brink of tears. Steve holds you up in his arms, a growl passing by his lips as he attaches his lips to the back of your neck. His thrusts are relentless as he teases your ass with his other lubed finger, slipping it into you easily.

“You like that, don’t you?” Steve grunts into your ear, you nod and whine at his question. "God you’re such a needy little cock slut. Look at you, taking my fingers and cock like this. All you can think about is me fucking you until you can’t take it anymore, isn’t it?”

“P—Please, please let me cum. I wanna cum on your cock and let you use me to get off like the fuck toy I am.” you beg, voice strained by the hand around your neck.

“Cum on my cock, be a good whore for me.” he says in a low voice, the stroke of his cock not seeming to waiver in speed at any point soon. 

You only last a few more seconds before coming undone, unable to hold back to the cry that slips from your lips as your walls clench around him. The feeling of him continuing to pump into you— _with his cock and fingers_ —is overwhelming as you come down from your high, but you can tell he won’t be stopping for you to catch your breath.

Without hesitation, Steve pulls out of you for a split second to flip you over and wrap your legs around his waist, standing up to push you against the wall while sinking into. You cry out in surprise as he does, tightening your legs around his waist as his fingers dig into your hip. He looks down to you for a moment, distracted by your flushed cheeks and swollen lips while you cry out his name. Your moans get increasingly louder as he pulls his cock all the way out slowly and slams it back in roughly, admiring the wet mess where your bodies meet. 

A moan catches in your throat when his hand comes up to your cheek with a stinging force. Your eyes lock with his and you notice the darkness clouding them once again, knowing he’s losing control once more. 

“Jesus, Steve.” you groan, but your words are cut off as his strong hand wraps around your throat. 

“If you can’t be quiet, I’ll just have to keep you like this so you’ll shut up.” he grunts forcefully, grip tightening around your throat for a lingering moment. 

Only a squeak escapes your lips as his hips collide with yours at an astounding force again. Your eyes squeeze shut as he grips your waist tightly with one hand, guiding you to move in rhythm with him. You look up to meet his eyes, but are met with only the same blank stare of lust that he’d had when you entered the empty room earlier. Steve groans as you lock eyes, slamming up into you as he releases your throat, his free hand moving to massage your clit. A loud whimper escapes your lip as the pads of his fingers rub circles on your clit, and he stops immediately.

A sharp sting rings on your cheek again as you lean back and take him, making you gasp loudly once again. Your eyes flickered up to his as he grasps you by the chin, the feeling of his hand against still ghosting against your cheek. The look in his eyes hasn’t changed, so you know you still haven’t gotten through to him fully.

“I told you to be quiet.” he says harshly, thrusting into you harshly with every word he spoke. “ _Got it?_ ”

You’re so taken aback by his tone that you can only nod, pulling your lip between your teeth to stop any more noises from escaping your lips. As much as you were enjoying the rough demeanor radiating from him, you knew you had to take charge. He wasn’t truly himself yet and you weren’t going to get anywhere with the mission if you were under him the whole time. Steve was looking straight through you as his thrusts quickened, lost in the Upside Down within his mind for the moment. 

You decided to take the opportunity to lower one leg to wrap around his ankle while reaching for the rope on the chair next to you. In one swift motion, you push against his chest and gain enough leverage to pull your bodies apart. You push him into the chair he was previously in and tug his hands together hastily, tying them together with the rope once more. He tries to fight back, but your legs prevent him from moving anywhere too fast. As quickly as you can, you tie his legs to the chair to make sure he can’t move. 

“If we’re gonna continue this, I’m gonna be in charge, got it?” you say lowly to mimic his forceful tone from moments before, watching him groan and attempt to rip his hands apart. “You always love it when I take charge, Stevie."

You grip his chin just like he’d done to you, a look in your eyes that was fierce enough to scare even the Mind Flayer inside of him for a fleeting moment. You reach down to stroke his cock with your free hand, a low moan escaping his lips as he melts into your touch. You’re getting closer and closer to breaking through to him and you can tell by the struggle in his eyes, there’s a look of love fighting through behind the thin veil of anger and lust. For the shortest moment, Steve is in control of his own mind and he looks up at you and whispers ‘ _yes_ ’. 

You waste no time in climbing on top of him and sliding yourself down onto his length, watching closely as he struggles with his bound hands beneath you; he wants to touch you, but his restraints prevent him from taking any kind of control over you. He moans at the feeling of his cock buried inside of you, eyes rolling back as he stills his hands.

“Fuck, baby.” you groan, your breath hitching in your throat for a moment as you adjust on his length for a moment. “You fill me up so good, Stevie.”

“You’re such a good little slut, baby.” he mumbles teasingly, eyes trained on where your slick bodies meet. “You ride my cock so good.”

“Hey.” you say forcefully, stopping your movements while tugging his hair, forcing him to look at you for a moment. “I’m in charge here, _remember?_ I’m not your good little slut right now.” you sneer, watching as he rolls his eyes at you. “I think you’re the bratty little slut right now, aren’t you?”

“N—No.” he moans, looking blissed out as you continue bouncing on his length. “It’s still you.”

You stop once again, sliding off of his lap as he continues to disagree. He growls in protest, moving his hands to free them, but doesn’t make any progress. You chuckle at his struggle, slipping out of your panties to ball them up in your hand. His movements stop as he watches you approach him again, eyes on your fist approaching his mouth slowly. 

“Open up, baby boy.” you command, tapping on his lips rapidly as you grip a handful of his hair again. “Gotta shut you up and show you who’s in charge somehow.”

Steve’s pupils are blown with lust as he peers up at you, parting his lips slightly for you to shove the fabric into his mouth. You hum in satisfaction at the sight of him gagged like this, finally pulling yourself back on top of him to sink down onto his length again. Steve groans are muffled as he throws his head back, feeling an overwhelming pleasure taking him over because of the whole situation.

“That’s it, good boy.” you moan, resting one hand on his chest as the other cards through his hair. “So good for me baby, so pretty."

You grind your hips against him, watching the way he bites down on the fabric to hold his moans back. It’s a sight that you weren’t expecting to see when coming to get the Mind Flayer out of your boyfriend, but you can’t say you’re not enjoying it. You steady yourself on top of him for a moment, refusing to move up and down on his length as you lock eyes with him. They’ve softened— _just a little_ , but enough to make you realize that you’re coming close to getting your Steve back. A breath hitches in your throat and you’re brought back down to Earth when the knuckle of one of Steve’s tied hands brushes against your core. 

“Someone’s getting impatient, huh?” you tease, tugging at his hair again to make him look up at you. “Keep your hands to yourself or you won’t get to cum, baby boy.”

He nods up at you and you hum in satisfaction, proceeding to lift your hips up once again. You look down while bracing yourself on his shoulder, watching his length slide into you so easily. You’re too aroused to even think about what you’re doing, a haze of sex clouding your mind as you drop your head to rest against his. 

Your hips are moving at full force now, bouncing on him with rough, sporadic thrusts. After a few more times of bottoming out on his cock, you grab his tied hands and guide them towards your core. He looks up at you expectantly for a moment, brow furrowed and eyes filled with lust as he waits for instruction.

“Touch me, be a good boy for me. You can move enough in the rope, you know exactly what I want you to do.” you command, pulling his middle finger towards your sensitive center.

Steve moans against the gag, nodding slowly as he delves his finger between your folds, pressing on your clit immediately. You cry out with pleasure and your hips jolt up, his touch spurring you on to move even quicker and with more purpose. 

“There you go, good boy.” you coax, eyes squeezed shut as his fingers circle your clit expertly. “Just like that. Keep going for me. I wanna cum on your cock, baby.” Steve moans at the thought and you smirk. “You want that don’t you? You wanna feel me cum on your pretty cock, don’t you?"

Steve looks at you with wide eyes, nodding feverishly at your words. His fingers on your clit are relentless, gliding across the perfect spot every time you bounce down onto his dick. He’s watching you closely as you near your orgasm, your moans breaking into choppy pants as the time passes. Your head drops to rest against his as you get yourself off, your walls tightening around his cock while you ride out your orgasm. 

“Fuck—Fuck, Steve.” you cry out, hips still jerking against him to get him to cum along with you. “ _God_ , I love you.”

There’s something about those three little words that sets him off. A warmth grows in his chest as memories of you two flood through his mind, feeling loved like he’s never felt before. Steve groans against your skin and is cumming almost immediately, hands falling from your heat as he releases into you. 

Something inside of him changes as he finishes, feeling like he’s growing into himself again. He feels like he’s nearly knocked unconscious by something escaping him, and he knows it’s the Mind Flayer. He squeezes his eyes shut as he feels it finally leaving his body, body going slack for just a moment beneath you. You watch the situation unfold, realizing that you’ve finally done it, you got your Steve back. 

When his eyes fly open, he looks even more terrified than before, dazed and somewhat confused about the fabric shoved in his mouth and rope tied around his wrists. Tears prick his eyes when he looks up to you, relieved to see you as the one in front of him.

“Steve, oh baby.” you say softly, brushing the tears from his cheek as you step off his lap and pull your underwear from his mouth. “Baby, it’s okay, I’m here.” 

Steve can barely form a sentence in the moment, tripping over every word that he tries to say as it comes out. He stops trying to talk and only lets out a sob when he does, a feeling of guilt washing over him as memories of what had happened flood his mind. You quickly untie his legs and pull his shorts back up along with your own, standing in front of him to cup his cheeks and get his attention.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re alright.” you say to him, running your fingers through his hair with a weak smile on your face. 

“Did I—Did I hurt you?” he says, his hand finally coming up to touch your red cheek gingerly.

“No, Steve. I’m okay. Don’t worry about me, please.” you reply, sighing in relief as you finally see the boy you fell in love with in front of you. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll—I’ll be okay.” he stammers, his bottom lip trembling as he speaks.

“C’mere.” you say softly, pulling him into your arms as he buries his face in the crook of your neck. “It’s okay, we’re okay. Everything will be _okay_.”

“Is everyone else alright? Are they safe?” he implores, face resting on your chest as he sniffles quietly.

“Yeah, don’t worry, baby. Everyone else is alright.” you assure him, rubbing your hand on his back soothingly. “We gotta go see them in a little bit, y’know. Gotta tell them that you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I know.” he sighs. “I just wanna sit here for a minute. Haven't even really processed what happened to me yet.”

“Take your time, it’s okay.” you say to him, feeling him relax into your arms. "I'll give you all the time you need."


End file.
